Martha Reeves (1796-1879)
' Martha "Patsy" Reeves', born April 8, 1796 in Abbeville County, South Carolina and died March 10, 1879 in Wilkes County, Georgia, was the daughter of Abner Reeves (b. abt. 1761 Granville Co., North Carolina - d. bef. August 29, 1809 Wilkes Co.) and Sarah "Sally" Wright (b. abt. 1773 South Carolina - d. September 18, 1858 Meriwether County, Georgia) daughter of William Wright (abt. 1741 - bef. November 19, 1813) of York District, South Carolina. She married in Wilkes County, Georgia December 5, 1811 Rev. Enoch Callaway (1792-1859). Mrs. Callaway, known in the family as “Grandma Patsy” or “Aunt Patsy,” was a devoted helpmate to her husband and is noted as a women of “definite opinions” in a home that was often full of family and guests. Enoch and Martha Reeves Callaway were the parents of fourteen children all born in Wilkes Co. She is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. Family Rev. and Mrs. Callaway were the parents of fourteen children all born near Rayle, Wilkes County, Georgia. 1. Elizabeth Callaway (1812-1902) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on November 5, 1829 William Owen Cheney (1809-1871), son of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854) of Greene County, Georgia. 2. John R. Callaway (1814-1826) died from a fall off a horse. He is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 3. Sally Callaway (1816-1821) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 4. Lydia Callaway (1818-1892) married Christopher Binns (1818-1881), son of Christopher Binns, Jr. (c1768-?) and Sarah C. (b. 1778) and brother of George S. Binns (1798-?) and Johnson W. Binns (c1810-?). 5. William Reeves Callaway (1820-1895) married three times: first in Greene County, Georgia on January 17, 1838 Rhoda Anne Cheney (1821-1848), daughter of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854); secondly Jane O. Smith (c1816-?); and thirdly in Wilkes County, Georgia on November 5, 1863 Nancy E. Maxwell (1830-1912), daughter of Wylie Maxwell (?-1835) and Elizabeth Ragan Callaway (1807-?), daughter of Joseph Callaway (1762-1833) and Nancy Ragan (1768-1813). 6. Dr. Reuben Strozier Callaway (1822-1853) married in Greene County, Georgia on January 22, 1846 Sarah Ann L. Callaway (1829-1909), daughter of Seaborn Callaway (1797-1877) and Delphia Poteet (1803-1891). 7. Martha Callaway (1823-1895) married James Henry Spratlin (1815-1871), son of Henry Spratlin (c1791-1831) and Mary Anne Johnson (c1795-?). 8. Mary Bethany Callaway (1825-1905) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on January 18, 1844 Capt. James Frederick Geer (1824-1905), son of David Geer (1791-1855) and Sarah Greer (1805-1826). 9. Sarah Ann Callaway (1828-1912) married on November 22, 1848 Rev. Dr. Thomas Napoleon Rhodes (1822-1909), son of Heflin Smith Rhodes (1793-c1836) and Elizabeth Gunn (1799-1847). 10. Enoch G. Callaway (1830-1843) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 11. Rev. Abner Reeves Callaway (1832-1893) first married in Oglethorpe County, Georgia on October 15, 1852 Sarah Jane Howard (1835-1878), daughter of Robert Groves Howard (1798-1855) and Mary Brooks Glenn (1810-1840). Rev. Callaway secondly married in Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia on June 24, 1879 Mary Welbourne Ely (1842-1915), daughter of Wilborn Ely (1806-1842) and Mary Newsom (1810-?). 12. Sanders Callaway (1834-1835) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 13. Eliza Ann Callaway (1836-1895) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on January 29, 1852 Dr. Francis Marion Cheney (1821-1874), son of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854). 14. Rev. Dr. Brantly Mercer Callaway (1838-1902) married near Greenville, Meriwether County, Georgia on January 11, 1859 Lucy Brooks Howard (1837-1915), daughter of Robert Groves Howard (1798-1855) and Mary Brooks Glenn (1810-1840). Ancestry Burial *Martha Reeves Callaway at FindAGrave Category:Born in Abbeville County, South Carolina Category:Died in Wilkes County, Georgia Category:Non-SMW people articles